


Angry Words in Darkened Cells

by Galadriel1010



Series: Birthday Prompts [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: Original work excerpt: Wrapping up my month of oneshots with a piece for an original piece I'm working on.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Birthday Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Angry Words in Darkened Cells

The knock at her door was unwelcome, and the face it heralded even more so. Ishtaka, the head of the Steward’s guards, had his helmet tucked under his arm and an earnest expression of eager excitement that meant trouble for some poor sod. “Apologies for disturbing you, Princess,” he said, snapping to attention smartly. “But we have captured one of the rebels. We have reason to believe she is highly positioned within the rebellion, close to the Princess.”

Charel groaned as she stood up. “Any excuse to get away from my desk,” she said, which wasn’t entirely dishonest. “Where did you find her?”

“Down at the docks. There’s a meeting hall, and we received a tip off.” He handed her a sheaf of notes that she barely glanced at. “If she is well positioned…”

“I doubt she will be,” she told him curtly. “But we can find out what she knows.”

Her long legs took the worn stairs down into the cells two at a time, and she lit a torch with a glare as she approached it, taking it from the sconce before anyone could offer to get it for her. The new prisoner had been stashed at the far end, closest to the entrance from the docks. Convenient for rescue as well as for her captors. Her stomach clenched as she approached and then dropped so suddenly she stumbled when the light of the flame revealed her prisoner.

“Liana Aldemar,” she said, forcing more steel into her voice than she had dared hope. “What brings you to my charming cells?”

“Your guards,” Liana spat at her. A black eye was forming already, and her clothes were torn in places like she’d tried to fight off capture. “Dare I ask why?”

She leaned back on the wall and looked at the notes at last. “Apparently you were at a meeting of the rebellion. On your own, I note.”

Liana snorted. “Not much of a meeting, then.”

“Indeed.” She shifted through the notes and tried to ignore the tension stretching between them. “I’m told you’re a dangerous leader of the rebellion, intent on bringing down the Empire or at least this corner of it.” Her eyes lifted to the woman glaring at her. “Anything to say for yourself?”

“Are you going to tell them?” Liana spat. “Or shall I?”

Ishtaka looked up at her sharply. “We can take her for interrogation. If you think she can tell us anything?”

She sighed and passed the notes back to him. “She can’t. What Aldemar is implying is that she and I were lovers.” She met her glare with equal force. “She’s a watchmaker and small time smuggler, captain. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She’s not the woman I’m looking for.”

Liana flinched back, although she tried to smother it. “Should I be offended by the ‘small time’ comment?”

“Smuggling is still a crime, Princess…”

She shook her head. “We won’t martyr her. That’s what they want. Unless you caught her in the act, let her go. In fact, I’ll take her. I want to be seen having a firm word.”

They didn’t look at each other as Ishtaka unlocked the cell door and then replaced the cuffs around Liana’s wrists with tightly knotted ropes. She continued to glare at the floor when Charel grabbed her shoulder and pushed her towards the locked door, then guided her down the long passageway and steep stairs to the docks. When Charel severed her bonds with a flash of tightly coiled fire she flinched again. “Why did you lie to him?” she asked in a harsh whisper.

“I didn’t.”

“You told him I’m not… important to the rebellion,” she hissed.

“Oh, that.” Charel smiled humourlessly. “Yes, that bit was a lie. But like I said, I don’t want to make a martyr of you.”

Liana rubbed at her chafed wrists. “And the rest?”

“You’re just a watchmaker.” She steeled her heart and lifted her head. “And absolutely not the woman I’m looking for.”

Liana’s jaw tensed and she turned away quickly. “Good night, Princess Charel. I’ll be sure not to disturb your work again.”

Charel watched her go until she’d vanished into the curious crowd, then turned and let the heavy steel door slam closed behind her.


End file.
